Libido
by Amanur
Summary: Neji nunca havia reparado em sua prima até o dia em que foram assistir à um filme diferente, em uma tarde de verão. Desde então, eles manteriam, por três anos, um relacionamento um tanto peculiar, às cegas, até se darem conta do que sentiam.


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui me pertence.

Libido

Capítulo único

...

Quando eu era pequeno, gostava de irritar minha prima. Escondia suas bonecas em lugares estratégicos da casa, ou eu colocava suas calcinhas em exposição na sala de estar. Eu achava graça em vê-la irritada. Meu tio dizia que eu fazia isso para sanar a falta que meus pais me faziam. Mas depois, com o tempo, aquilo perdeu a graça. E sequer dava bola para ela. E com doze anos, ela era a nerdzinha da turma, que sempre carregava um livro na mochila. Aquilo me irritava um pouco, porque, às vezes, pegavam no meu pé por causa dela. Mas no fim, acabamos desenvolvendo uma relação de irmãos um pouco distantes. Cumprimentávamo-nos; víamos filmes juntos em casa; eu a ajudava com os afazeres de casa; a acompanhava até a escola, e pronto! Ela também me ajudava com alguns exercícios de matemática, física e química, e me acompanhava ao supermercado, me ajudando a trazer as compras. E ficávamos por isso mesmo.

Sempre que nos lembramos disso, damos risadas. Porque era engraçado ver que não fazíamos idéia do que nos aconteceria mais tarde...

Bom, tudo começou com um filme e um sofá em uma tarde de um sábado.

Meu tio havia saído para levar minha prima mais nova a algum evento da escola. Então, ficamos apenas eu e a Hinata naquele casarão. Na época, eu tinha dezesseis anos, enquanto ela quinze. Estávamos sem nada para fazer. Estávamos em nosso período de férias de verão, e o tempo estava incrivelmente abafado, apesar do temporal que caia na rua, deixando tudo com um clima mais apático. Eu vestia apenas uma bermuda jeans, com meus cabelos presos em um coque. Eu não gostava de prendê-los assim, porque coques eram para meninas. Mas o calor insuportável me obrigava a fazer isso, ou eu teria que cortar meus cabelos longos. E isso era algo que jamais faria.

Por causa da chuva, estávamos com todas as janelas da casa fechadas. Mas os ventiladores de teto giravam incansavelmente. Naquele dia, eu estava na sala de estar, entediado, tentando resolver meu cubo mágico. Nunca havia conseguido resolver as seis cores daquela porcaria. Conseguira cinco, mas o branco sempre me aniquilava.

Então ela veio de seu quarto com um pequeno disco em mãos.

— Baixei um filme. Vamos assisti-lo? — ela pergunta. Como eu não tinha nada melhor a fazer, dei de ombros, atirando o cubo sobre a mesa do centro.

Enquanto ela inseria o disco no aparelho de DVD, na estante, me acomodei no pequeno sofá de dois acentos. O outro sofá, com seis acentos, estava ocupado pelos entulhos do meu tio, que fazia uma limpa em sua biblioteca particular. Então, só teria aquele espaço ao meu lado para ela sentar. Mas até aí tudo bem, apesar do calor.

Quando ela veio sentar-se ao meu lado, reparei que ela também usava coque, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Mas a Hinata era uma garota séria. Não zombaria de mim, como eu não zombaria de sua blusa estampada com pequenos elefantes cor de rosa.

— Que filme vamos ver? — lhe perguntei.

— Nove canções.

— Sobre o que é? — mas na verdade eu já suspeitava que fosse drama, pelo titulo. E garotas gostam de dramas. Eu não era muito chegado a esse gênero, mas, de novo, como estava sem nada melhor para fazer não me importaria também.

— Tudo o que sei é que o título refere-se às nove músicas tocadas por oito bandas de rock diferentes, que complementam a história do filme — ela deu de ombros, enquanto apertava os botões do controle remoto, após sentar-se ao meu lado — Como sei que você gosta de rock, achei que fosse gostar.

— Hummm.

Como todo filme dramático, esse também começava de maneira monótona com as costumeiras apresentações informais das personagens. Na verdade, eu achei o filme todo uma bosta. Os diálogos eram mal escritos e as músicas uma merda ainda maior. Algumas delas, pelo menos. Mas as cenas são todas estáticas demais, e não consegui captar nenhum conteúdo cultural, ou mensagem filosofal, que realmente fizesse valer a pena o tempo gasto em frente da TV. Bom, exceto... Por um mero detalhe peculiar do filme, pelo qual eu não esperava ver naquele filme. As cenas de sexo. Explícito. Muito explícito.

Eu estava roendo a unha, distraído, olhando os títulos dos livros do meu tio jogados no outro sofá, quando percebi a perna da Hinata balançar ao meu lado. Na hora não dei muita bola, porque eu sabia que ela sempre fora nervosa e ansiosa com qualquer coisa. Além disso, sua expressão era calma, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Mas quando olhei novamente para a TV, e vi o que as personagens faziam, eu meio que congelei ali. Eu nunca tinha assistido a um filme com cenas explícitas ao lado dela. Sempre pensei que ela sequer sabia que sexo existia. Ela sempre fora tão certinha e cheia de pudores com seu vocabulário correto, que não soube o que fazer. E acabei ficando nervoso também. Endireitei-me no sofá, ao lado dela, e pigarreei para disfarçar o desconforto. E ela começou a bater o dedo indicador sobre sua perna.

Na tela, um homem beijava uma mulher. A ênfase dada nas línguas do casal era absurda. Víamos até as bolhas de baba. E então, a cena muda para mostrar o cara passando a mão por baixo da blusa dela. Segundos depois, ele retira a peça de roupa do corpo da mulher.

Eu engoli a seco. Na medida em que a cena ia se desenrolando, mais quente eu ia me sentindo. E inquieto. Senti-me inquieto, e comecei a balançar a perna como ela fazia. Ela me olhou de canto e sorriu torto, meio sem jeito. E eu lhe retribuí o sorriso desengonçado, no mesmo instante. E então voltamos a encarar a tela. Não sei se era só eu, mas, o antigo relógio de pêndulo do meu tio, pendurado na parede, parecia fazer seu _tic-tac_ soar mais alto. E aquilo era irritante.

Quando a personagem do filme começou a gemer mais alto, Hinata, de repente, se levanta do sofá.

— Vou pegar uma limonada para mim. Está bastante quente aqui, hum? Aceita? — ela me diz, visivelmente sem graça.

— Isso, faça isso. Aceito sim. — lhe respondi, apressadamente. Ela consentiu, e me deu as costas.

Sem querer, fiquei a olhá-la se afastar, entrando no corredor que ligava a sala com a cozinha. E também sem querer, reparei em sua mini saia jeans. Reparei em seu rebolado enquanto caminhava, e suas coxas. Reparei em seu pescoço levemente molhado pelo suor, e em sua blusa colada ao corpo curvilíneo. E engoli a seco. Convivo com ela desde que me lembro como gente. E nunca havia pensado nela dessa maneira. Para mim, ela sempre fora a prima crânio, _cdf_. Tímida, quieta, mas muito bonita. Mas juro que nunca havia olhado para outra parte de seu corpo que não fosse o rosto. Acho que era porque a vi se desenvolver diante dos meus olhos. O desenvolvimento é um processo lento. Não reparamos nas nuances.

Ou eu, que era muito tapado.

Meus amigos da escola sempre falavam dela, mas nunca dei bola por achá-la sem graça. No entanto, cá estava ela, me chamando a atenção. Ou era tudo influência do filme. Não sei. Provavelmente. Ou certamente, pensei.

Quando ela voltou, a cena de sexo já havia terminado. O casal dialogava coisas sem sentido, bem vestidos. Ela me entregou o copo com o suco, e o bebi todo no mesmo instante, em um só golaço. E ela me olhava boquiaberta.

— Sede. — lhe digo.

— Percebi. Quer mais? — ela me oferece o seu copo.

— Não. Obrigado.

E então, voltamos a ficar em silêncio, assistindo a porcaria do filme. Alguns minutos passados, em uma cena, Hinata riu com algo que o cara disse à mulher. Eu não estava prestando atenção ao filme, apesar de olhar para a tela. Eu me concentrava em _não_ olhar para as coxas dela se roçando uma na outra, toda vez que ela trocava de perna para cruzá-las. Mas estava difícil. Bom, eu tinha dezesseis anos e meus hormônios estavam a mil! E então, veio outra cena de sexo. Nós dois nos endireitamos no sofá. Agora sim, me mantive atento ao filme. A cena era de sexo oral. E eles mostravam tudo. Tudo mesmo! Diabos, pensei, a Hinata trouxe um filme pornô para vermos? Mas pela cara de tomate maduro dela, acho que ela não sabia disso. Ela ficou incrivelmente vermelha quando mostrou a mulher lá em baixo, com a boca no membro do cara. Ela cruzou os braços. Passou a mão na cabeça, tirando as franjas dos olhos. Coçou o nariz. E cruzou os braços, novamente, ressaltando seus fartos seios sobre eles.

Bom, a cena era excitante. Eu tinha dezesseis... Já mencionei isso? E ela era gostosa, afinal de contas. E estava quente naquela sala. Muito quente. Eu estava sem meu boxer por baixo da bermuda, por causa do calor. No verão, eu me sentia meio aprisionado dentro dos meus boxers. E como nunca tive problemas com isso, eu não os usava em casa. Só que naquele dia, isso não fora uma boa idéia. Pois bem... Tive uma ereção. E aquilo ficou constrangedoramente visível à todos.

Eu tentei disfarçar, cruzando as pernas. E pus as mãos sobre o colo. Não sei se ela viu ou não. Eu fiquei tão preocupado que nem me prestei a olhá-la mais. E então, o cara ejacula. Na boca da moça. E eu fiquei me imaginando no lugar dele. Mas a Hinata se levantou novamente, às pressas, me assustando.

— Ahmm... Vou levar os copos de volta. — ela me diz, se inclinando em minha direção, para pegar o copo que eu havia deixado ao meu lado, debaixo do meu braço. E foi aí que ela reparou em meu estado cabuloso. Quando levantei os braços para ela alcançar o objeto, a barraca estava lá, armada e visível.

Acho que nunca me senti tão constrangido em minha vida.

Claro que ela se assustou, e acabou tropeçando no tapete da sala. Ao ver que ela iria cair, por impulso, a puxei pela cintura. O que eu não esperava, era que também fosse me desequilibrar caindo de volta no sofá. Só que ela também caiu. Sentada de costas, entre minhas pernas.

Eu não sei o que se passou na cabeça dela, naquele momento, porque ela não se levantou imediatamente como tudo mundo faria. Ela ficou ali, sentada, congelada. Não movia um centímetro sequer. Como se fosse proibido se mexer. Mas eu estava tão nervoso, que não deu para achar graça daquilo. Quando me dei por mim, vi que minha respiração estava ofegante, e meu coração à mil. E então, fiz a coisa mais idiota que eu poderia ter feito. Bom, não que eu me arrependesse, ou viesse a me arrepender mais tarde. Pelo contrário. Mas eu simplesmente pus as mãos em seus seios. E fiquei a segurá-lo por alguns longos segundos, me perguntando o que diabos eu estava fazendo. Por que eu fiz aquilo? De onde aquela idéia absurda saíra? Ela iria me dar uma voadora na cara! Não que ela fosse brava, mas acho que garota alguma aceitaria isso. Mas não. Ela permaneceu ali, estática. Tão estática quando aquela porcaria de filme. E então, comecei a deslizar suavemente meus polegares em seus seios. Vi que ela se estremeceu. Mas continuou ali, paradinha, sem dizer nada. E meu coração batia forte no peito.

E então, resolvi ousar um pouco mais deslizando a mão em volta de seus seios volumosos. E percebi que ela também estava respirando com dificuldade. E suas mãos, paradas ao lado do seu corpo, tremiam. Apertei levemente seus seios, massageando-os. Ela fez menção em virar o rosto para mim, mas se ateve logo em seguida. E me aproximei dela, para sentir seu perfume. Ela cheirava à lavanda. Era suavemente adocicado. Inebriante.

No final do filme, tivemos outra cena de sexo. Uma em que o homem abusava dos seios da mulher. Eu sequer lembrava que a TV ainda estava ligada, mas percebi os gemidos vindo do aparelho. Estão espiei de canto. O homem beliscava os mamilos da mulher. E como a Hinata estava ali, aceitando minhas carícias sem dizer nada, resolvi imitar o cara. Mas sempre em movimentos lentos, para não assustá-la. E assim, suavemente, deslizei a mão esquerda para baixo de sua blusa idiota de elefantes cor de rosa. Ela estava muito suada. Mas não me importei. Achei até mais excitante assim. E pus a mão embaixo de seu sutiã, enquanto minha direita permanecia por cima do tecido. E então, finalmente, consegui alcançar seu mamilo, me fazendo perceber o bico rígido. Com o polegar e o indicador, segurei o bico, o pressionado com os dedos, fazendo-lhe massagem. Ela arfou mais alto, estremecendo o corpo. Percebi que fechou as pernas uma contra a outra, mas continuou ali, parada. Aquilo me deixara ainda mais excitado. Acomodei-me atrás dela, para cheirar mais de perto sua pele. E quando percebi, estava beijando seu ombro, e nuca. Sua pele pálida ardia em calor, e ela ofegava mais alto.

E então, meu tio chega.

Hinata voou do sofá, toda desajeitada, desligando a TV. E eu me levantei, também às pressas, e corri para o banheiro. Meu tio não poderia me ver naquele estado de jeito algum!

Me apunhetei até secar todo o meu esperma do saco, e fui tomar um banho gelado para abaixar o bicho. Bom, naquele dia, eu não falei mais com minha prima. Jantamos em silêncio, mais tarde, e fomos dormir. Mal trocamos olhares durante uma semana. Até evitávamos cruzar um pelo outro. Só que eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça. Todas as noites, me masturbava pensando nela. E quando chegou no sábado seguinte, meu tio veio me perguntar se não queria sair com eles para dar uma volta de carro pela cidade. Havia algum evento cultural acontecendo no centro da cidade. Bom, o dia estava quente, mas desta vez não chovia. Como ele fez menção em sair com todos, achei que poderia ser uma ótima oportunidade para eu ficar sozinho na casa, ouvindo música e tocando minha guitarra em som alto. Então rejeitei sua proposta, lhe dizendo que me sentia indisposto por causa do calor. E vinte minutos depois, do meu quarto, ouço o carro do meu tio sair da garagem.

Beleza, pensei. Tinha a casa inteira para mim por, pelo menos, uma hora. Tirei minha regata, pus minha bandana na cabeça. Peguei minha guitarra do armário, e pus para tocar em som alto minha banda favorita. Mas antes de começar a tocar, fui até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água. E assim que pus o pé para fora da cozinha, dei de cara com a Hinata, que tinha um livro na mão, e fones de ouvido nos ouvidos.

Rapidamente, tão surpresa quanto eu, ela retirou os fones me olhando com seus olhos azuis arregalados.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que tinha saído com meu pai! — ela diz.

— Ah, não. Não. Com certeza não. Digo: Estou bem aqui. Bem aqui. Com certeza não fui a lugar algum. — engoli a seco.

— Oh. Ahm, ok.

— Ok.

E então, eu fiquei ali parado, trancando o caminha dela que nem um idiota. Olhando para ela. Olhando para os cabelos soltos dela. Olhando para grandes olhos dela. Olhando para os lábios levemente carnudos dela. Olhando para o grande decote dela. Olhando para o micro shorts dela... Na verdade, aquilo nem tinha o direito de se chamar de shorts. Era uma calcinha jeans. Daquelas que mostrava a pontinha de baixo da bunda. Eu não via a bunda dela dali, mas eu conhecia bem aquele shorts. E fiquei tentando descobrir porque diabos nunca reparei nela? Em casa, especialmente no verão, ela se vestia assim à vontade. Eu já estava acostumado a vê-la daquela forma que não via nada demais naquilo. A Hinata, como já falei, na verdade, era como uma irmã para mim. Mas ela estava ali, na minha frente e sem sutiã. Era fácil de perceber isso, tendo em vista aquele bicos rígidos sob seu top que exibia sua barriga nua em sua cintura fina.

— Ahmm... Neji? — ela me tira dos meus devaneios.

— Sim? — olhei-a com interesse. Mas eu estava nervoso.

— Sobre... Sobre o que aconteceu...

— Eu estava pensando em fazer um bolo. Chocolate. Bolo de chocolate. — lhe cortei. Mas puta merda! Eu mal sabia fritar um ovo — Você me ajuda? — tratei de finalizar o pedido, formalmente. E cruzei os dedos para que ela entendesse a indireta.

Ela piscou os olhos, me olhando e, por fim, concordou. E eu pude respirar mais aliviado. Mas aquela, na verdade, fora péssima idéia. Digo: teria sido melhor se eu apenas tivesse saído do caminho e voltado para meu quarto. Mas claro que não foi o que fiz. Revirei os olhos.

Começando pelo fato de que qualquer movimento que ela fazia, me seduzia. E quando ela se abaixou para pegar a fôrma de bolo de vidro, do armário abaixo da pia, eu quase tive uma ereção. Malditos hormônios! Mas aquela visão era muito linda. Sua bunda era muito linda. Tinha uma pintinha preta, charmosa, bem no canto perto da virilha.

E então começamos com a operação. Ou pelo menos, era essa a intenção. Ela pegou seis ovos da geladeira, e os quebrou em uma tigela de plástico qualquer. Ela batia os ovos, enquanto eu mexia na mistura de farinha, chocolate em pó, fermento e leite, em outra tigela. Só que o rebolado que ela fazia, batendo os ovos, tirava minha concentração. Quando ela terminou, e virou-se para pegar a fôrma de vidro, acho que percebeu que eu derramara leite demais na minha tigela, fazendo o transbordar.

Eu não soube dizer na hora se ela sorriu porque achou graça, ou por malícia. Mas trarei logo de limpar aquela sujeira do chão, passando um pano. E percebi quando ela se pôs de costas para mim, em minha frente, enquanto me mantinha agachado e limpando o chão. Mas quando me levantei de volta, ela ainda estava ali. Bem à minha frente, de costas. Com suas curvas, e cabelos presos com um coque, que prendera sem fita alguma. Engoli a seco, e deixei o pano cair. Suspirei, inalando seu suave perfume de lavanda que me envolvia. Que droga, pensei. Eu realmente a desejava.

Azar. Passei as mãos em minha bermuda, olhando para suas costas sensuais. Lenta e suavemente, pus minhas mãos em seu quadril. Esperei um tempo para que ela reagisse de alguma forma, mas ela apenas congelou com a colher em suas mãos. E então subi as mãos pela cintura. Fui até elas ficarem presas sob seus seios. Vagarosamente, girei as mãos, e agarrei aqueles seios deliciosos de bico grande. E massageei com os polegares aquela pequena protuberância, sentindo-os ficarem rígidos com meu toque. Ela ergueu o ombro esquerdo, suspirando, mas continuou calada. E minha ereção já estava li.

Beijei sua nuca, e apertei os seios. Colei meu corpo em suas costas, roçando meu pênis rígido em sua bunda. Seus dois bicos rígidos me enchia de tesão. E então, pus a mão sob seu top. O toque de sua pele suave e macia era incrível. Tudo aquilo era incrível. Tinha um leve gosto e odor de pecado. Como se estivéssemos fazendo algo extremamente proibido. Mas eu a desejava perdidamente. Na verdade, eu era um caso perdido. Nunca havia imaginado que, um dia, estaria agarrando minha prima chata. Mas aqui estava eu, beliscando seus mamilos e beijando sua pele.

E nem em mil anos eu imaginaria que ela fosse aceitar algo assim de mim. O primo chato, que lhe importunara quando pequeno. Mas aqui estava ela, rebolando a bunda contra meu membro.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e comecei a chupar seu pescoço. Ela já começava a gemer baixinho. Então, lentamente, a levei para a porta da cozinha e a pus contra a parede. Mas sempre de costas para mim. Eu apertava seus seios, suas coxas, sua bunda. Nem vi quando ela pôs a mão dentro do shorts, para se masturbar. Aquilo ela muito melhor do que qualquer filme pornô de merda que eu já tinha visto na internet. Nós dois suávamos, arfávamos, e esfregávamos o corpo um contra o outro implorando por mais. E então, eu pus a mão dentro da minha calça, e comecei a me masturbar também. Tirei meu pênis da bermuda e o roçava na dobra de sua bunda macia. Ela não me olhava, mas rebolava consentindo. E então, gozei.

— Merda! — saí correndo para o banheiro, me sentindo muito idiota. Mas a ouvi rir; o que me deixou mais tranqüilo.

Depois daquilo, sempre que tínhamos a oportunidade, nos encontrávamos as escondidas para ficar de agarração. Mas era sempre assim; eu mexia em seus seios, pelas costas, e ela rebolava em meu colo. Ela nunca se virou de frente para mim. Nunca nos beijamos, nem nunca falamos de nenhum tipo de relacionamento. Não sei se era por vergonha, ou se por que apenas achava mais excitante assim. E nunca ousamos tocar no assunto. Nunca. Ela apenas aparecia em meu quarto, ou eu no dela, com algum pretexto fajuto. Ouvir música, jogar cartas, ver um filme... E quando percebíamos, ela já estava por cima de mim, deitada na cama, mas sempre de costas. Apenas para satisfazer nossas libidos. E eu confesso que adorava aquilo. Fechar os olhos, tocar em sua pele, inalar o cheiro de seus cabelos, e ouvir seus gemidos quase sussurrados era incrível mesmo.

Continuamos com esse segredo por três anos. Eu nunca me relacionei com mais ninguém, assim como acredito que nem ela o fizera.

E uma vez, passada meia noite, ela veio em meu quarto alegando estar sem sono. Sentou-se em minha poltrona e ficou ali, a balançar as penas, me olhando. Eu já estava deitado, só com meu boxer. Estava meio escuro em meu quarto, mas as luzes da rua iluminavam suficientemente bem para perceber sua camisola de seda salientando o decote. A chamei para deitar comigo na cama, e ela veio sem objeções. A pus em cima de mim, e massageei seu quadril, sentindo aquele perfume que tanto me seduzia. Levei minhas mãos em sua barriga lisa, e levei uma delas à sua calcinha. Aquela foi a primeira vez que toquei em sua vagina. Eu tinha dezenove anos e ela dezoito. Massageei seu clitóris, enquanto ela jogara a cabeça para o lado da minha, sobre meu ombro. Ela me pareceu um pouco diferente. Geralmente, quando fazia menção em tocar aquela região, ela se esquivava de alguma forma, me fazendo tirar minha mão dali. Mas daquela vez não. Até me permitiu ver sua expressão. Ela fechara os olhos, respirando pela boca. Massageei seu clitóris até perceber que ela estava ficando molhada. E então, penetrei um dedo achando incrível o toque daquela região. Incrivelmente macio, úmido e quente. Ela arfou mais alto, me fazendo sentir o leve hálito de álcool. E então parei de tocá-la, achando estranho.

— Hinata... Você bebeu? — nunca a vi beber.

Ela me olhou de canto, sorriu torto, e deu de ombros.

— Tinha uma garrafa de vinho aberta na geladeira. Achei que fosse me ajudar a dormir, mas... Fiquei excitada. — ela diz, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Mas sorri fascinado. Ela tocou o nariz em meu rosto, e pegou minha mão direita repousando-a sobre seu seio. Comecei a brincar com seu bico duro, penetrando dois dedos em sua vagina, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela.

Não sei se era a pouca iluminação, a embriaguez dela, ou o fato de nunca ter visto seu rosto enquanto nos masturbávamos; mas a achei incrivelmente linda naquela noite. Delicada, feminina e sensual. E ela já rebolava a bunda em minha ereção. Fiquei ali, fazendo aqueles movimentos, durante um bom tempo. Nós dois gemíamos baixo, ofegantes, para que ninguém nos ouvíssemos. E então, ela abriu os olhos, e sorriu para mim.

— Neji... Você me ama? — ela sussurra, com aqueles sábios sedutores, quase colados aos meus, exalando aquele cheiro adocicado de vinho.

Não precisei pensar muito para lhe responder. A resposta veio clara e fácil. Até mesmo me surpreendi por isso.

— Yeah... Eu só consigo pensar em você. — lhe digo, tentando resistir ao toque de seus lábios tocando sutilmente nos meus.

Eu poderia desenhar as curvas dela de olhos fechados. Eu sabia de todos os livros que ela tinha em sua prateleira, e sabia de cor todos os perfumes que ela usava. Sabia que ela tinha medo de altura, e odiava comer ervilhas. Sabia que tinha pesadelos quando via filmes de terror, e gostava, secretamente, das músicas da Britney Spears, mesmo dizendo que só ouvia música instrumental. Sabia que gostava de ler poesias, apesar de estar sempre lendo romances policiais. Assim como sabia que ela gostava do meu perfume, porque, toda vez que entrava em meu quarto, e deitava em minha cama, ela cheirava meu travesseiro e sorria consigo mesma. Eu sabia que gostava de lírios, apesar de dizer que preferia os girassóis. E sabia que gostava de tirar fotos, tanto quanto aparecer nelas, embora dissesse que não; pois sempre, no por fim, ela fazia alguma pose para a câmera quando eu tirava uma foto dela. Eu também sabia que ela não sabia fazer uma curva sobre sua bicicleta, porque sempre dava alguma desculpa para sair de cima dela para virá-la, quando andávamos na rua. E sabia que ela era chocólatra, mesmo dando apenas uma mordida nos bombons que eu comprava, porque, quando ia pegar mais, no dia seguinte, via que metade dos meus chocolates haviam desaparecido misteriosamente. E eu simplesmente gostava de cada detalhe dela, mesmo ela corrigindo meu vocabulário na frente dos outros. Mesmo ela me dizendo para endireitar minha camisa o tempo inteiro. Mesmo me dizendo para passar mais tempo lendo um livro do que ouvindo musica. Mesmo criticando a bagunça do meu quarto como se fosse minha mãe, ou mesmo insistindo para deixá-la pintar minhas unhas.

Sim, eu amava ela. Ela era a única que me conhecia tão bem, e não se importava com meus desejos sexuais por ela, em momentos mais inapropriados. Quando, por exemplo, jantávamos à mesa com todos reunidos, e aceitava quando eu passava a mão na coxa dela, por baixo da mesa, quando sentava ao meu lado. Assim como eu não me importava, quando ela me seduzia, tocando com seu pé em meu membro, quando sentava-se de frente para mim, me fazendo sorrir ao vê que ela comia sua comida como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Eu te amo, Hinata. — era somente ela que eu ansiava.

E foi naquela mesma noite, que transei com ela pela primeira vez.

Ela sorriu para mim, sentou-se sobre meu corpo, e tirou sua camisola. Pela primeira vez, eu via a cor e tamanho de seus mamilos. Eram rosados, e pequenos. E o bico dela era exatamente como havia imaginado inúmeras vezes em minha mente, tirando meu fôlego. Puta merda! Ela era mais incrível do que eu sonhava.

Tirei meu boxer, me sentindo um pouco constrangido por me expor nu pela primeira vez. Mas ela parecia não se incomodar com nada. Acho que era o efeito do álcool. Mas eu sabia que ela não estava tão bêbada que não soubesse o que fazia, pois ela mantinha no rosto aquele sorriso que eu sempre gostei de admirar. De lábios colados e covinhas nas bochechas.

Segurei seu rosto delicado com minhas mãos, e, pela primeira vez, beijei seus lábios. Tão macios, delicados, e calorosos. Tão suaves e saborosos quanto pêssego.

Passei minha mão em sua nuca, enquanto misturava minha língua à dela. E ela deslizava seus dedos entre meus cabelos desgrenhados. Depois da longa troca de beijos ardentes, a incentivei a deitar em minha cama. Abri suas pernas e, pela primeira vez, lhe fiz sexo oral. Ela arfava e se contorcia em minha cama, enquanto saboreava seu líquido em minha boca, deslizando e penetrando minha língua nela. E então, ela sentou na cama, e me fez deixar sob seu corpo. Beijou minha testa, meu nariz, meus lábios. Sugou suavemente meu queixo, lambeu meu pescoço e mordiscou meu peito. Arranhou meu abdômen, e me masturbou com a mão. Eu olhava para ela sem deixar meu sorriso. Afastei suas franjas que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, as pondo para o lado, e, então, pela primeira vez, ela fez sexo oral em mim. Joguei a cabeça em meu travesseiro, me deixando levar pelas sensações prazerosas de sua boca em meu membro rígido. Quando ela se ergueu para recuperar o fôlego, finalmente a tomei em meus braços, e a fiz sentar sobre minhas pernas, após pegar uma camisinha que mantinha em meu criado mudo. Eu o comprara na esperança de que esse dia chegasse logo. Só que fazia três anos que eu esperava por esse "logo". Mas tudo bem. Tudo bem porque ela estava ali. Tranqüila e bela. Como se não estivéssemos fazendo nada demais. Nada era estranho ou constrangedor. Nada era impaciente, ou urgente. Tudo era calmo e certo. Nossas caricias, nosso olhares, nossos sorrisos, nosso beijos... Tudo nos fazia sentido.

Gosto de acreditar que meus pais faleceram para que eu pudesse viver com ela. Se eles ainda fossem vivos, talvez, nada disso teria acontecido. E isso teria sido trágico. Trágico porque era obvio que ela me pertencia, como eu lhe pertencia. Assim como a lua pertence à noite e o sol ao dia. E percebi que não me sentia atraído por ela apenas por influência de um filme barato qualquer, como achava que teria sido. Mas porque ela realmente era a única que fazia parte da minha vida. A única que sentia o mesmo que eu sentia por ela. A única que olhava para mim, e tolerava minhas frescuras em frente ao espelho, e com minha guitarra. A única que se importava comigo o suficiente para me criticar o tempo inteiro.

E desde então, assumimos nossa relação. Para vivermos felizes em nossa eterna atração libidinosa.

...

Fim

* * *

Observação: Essa história foi originalmente postada no Nyahfanfiction, e pertence à mim.


End file.
